Abused
by Teamedwardcarlisle529
Summary: rosalie hale whos 11, is abused from her father james hunter,Dr.cullen is her doctor in the hospital and emmett falls in love
1. Chapter 1

(Rosalie lillian Hunter)

I was awoken to James, my father screaming. **"Rosalie you ungrateful bitch get your ass down here now!". ** I quickly ran down stairs still in my clothes from last night. "**What took you so long!" He screamed as he slapped me.** "I fell" I lied, anthor round of abuse then started. He pulle dme by my hair and then kicked and punched me. Ifelt a sharp pain in my side and screamed. He then took my clothes off and raped me. I screamed the whole time. I wish my mother was here but she died a year ago because of james. James got off me and passe dout on the floor. I looked at the time and saw it was time for school, i quickly got dressed and ran to school, ingnoring the firey pain bewteen my legs. Once i got in school i went to class. I was ten minutes late. When i walked in all the kids laughed at me for some reason. "Um rosalie can i speak with you for a moment" asked. I nodded my head and followed her. She took us to our school conselours office. "O my" Mrs. Hale said. "What" i asked kinda mad. "Honey look down at your pants" said. I looked down and gasped at what i saw, **BLOOD. **I started to get dizzy, giuded me to a chair. "Rose we need to know what happens and i dont want you calling me , its Alice right now" Mrs. Hale said. "My oh so called father james has been abusing me for the past year since my mother died and today he raped me" I sobbed. "Ok, shh honey were going to make it better but first we need to get you to a hospital to get checked out" Alice said as she got up and went to the phone. "Were does it hurt rose?" asked. "Everywhere, my ribs and down there hurts the worst though" I Sobbed and my ribs ached. "Ok an ambulane should be here in about ten minutes"Alice said as she took a blanket and out it on her rolly chair and had me sit down on it. She then rolle dme down the hallway to the main entrance. We waited for a while and then an ambulance pulled up. Four paremedics jumped out three female and one male. They all ran over and crowded me. I started to freak. "Shh honey were not going to hurt you" Peramedic one said as she told the guy to get me on the stretcher. I freake dout when he picked me up. "Tim your driving, we'll treat her" Peramedic two said as i was rushed out into the ambulance. I must of fell asleep cuz i was woken from one of the peramedics. "Honey you need to get up were at the hospital" I felt cold rain and then warmth of the hospital. I was placed in a room and the nurse took my blood pressure and wrote it down. "The doctor will be with you in a minute sweety" She said with sorrow in her voice and pulled the curtain to give me privacy. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest and put my hea don my knees. "Knock,Knock" I heard a male voice and i started to panic. The curtain was pulled back and a blonde hair and golden eyed doctor stepped in. He smiled warmly at me but i couldnt trust him yet. "Hello rosalie, I'm i need to do a quick exam and then anthor for the rape" he said as he brought his stethscope from around his neck. "I need you to take some deep breaths rosalie" The doctor said and i did. "Ok open up please, i need to take your tempature" said as i opened up warily and he placed a thermometer under my tongue. A women with carmel hair and the same golden eyes as walk in. "Hello Babe" he said. "Rosalie this is my wife esme, and since i will be your doctor for the stay you can call me carlisle, but now i have to do a rape kit" he said as thermometer out of my mouth. "Normla, now i need you to get in this gown and then we will get on wiht the exam" he left to give my privacy and esme helped me in the gown. "Esme will you stay with me?" I asked her as she went to leave. "Of course honey" She said and sat next to me as carlisle came back in. "Ok i wont lie to you rose this will be uncomfortable and maybe painful" Carlisle said as he helped me into positon for it. I started to whimper when he began. "Rose your going to be fine honey, dont think about it" Esme said.

(45 minutes later)  
"Ok i need to look at your chest" Carlisle said and esme handed me pjs that were just my size. I quickly put the pants on but left the shirt off. Carlisle came in and gently prodded my ribs. "OWWIE" I screamed "Ok, thats broke i 'll tape it then you can rest" Carlisel saqid as he taped them. "WE will get you out of that abusive home" Carlisle said and esme gasped. Esme left the room. "What did i do wrong" i asked near tears. "Notghing its just me and esme cant have children and she hates to see kids in such sitations, but you need to get some sleep i will be in later tonight to check up on you" Carlisle said as he kissed my hand and left. I fell aslepp instantly


	2. Chapter 2

( Cullens pov)

It was a very slow day att he came ot visit but it still didnt make the day go faster. Finally i got a case, the ambulance pulled up and brought in a girl maybe 11, who had blood on her jeans and looked verybeat up and scared. "What do we have?" I asked as the nurse brought her to the room. "Rosalie hunter, 11, came to school with bleeding, the school conselour called, she told them she had benn abused for years and this morning her father raped her" Tanya said. "Thank you Tanya" I said to my cousin and walked over the the curtained room. "Knock, knock" I said and i heard ehr heart beat speed up in panic.

I went through all the exams, except i still need ot examine her sotmach. But first i have to go find my esme and calm her down.I found he rin my poffice with the children around her. "How is she?" Both alice and bella asked. "Shes doing perfectly fine thoughshe wont let me examine her stomach and shes sleeping, we sent out a warrant for the dad, Charlie just came and picked it up, but i have to talkt o you guys" I said and sat down on my chair and pulled esme on my lap. " Since shes not going back to that house with her ather she has to go to foster car eunless we adopt her, so all in favor say I" i said. Everyone said I exceot emmett, who was just there but now wasnt. "Wheres emmett?" I asked. "I think he went to roses room"Alice said. "Rose?" I asked puzzled. "Yes at school we alll called her rose, dad this was the kid i told you about the one i hade daqily sessions with" Alice said. "Ok, well me and your mother are going to find emmett and ask him" I said and went to ge tup. "Dad emmett syas yes he found his soul mate" Edward said. "Ok then you guys go get emmett and go home. i'll see you guys sometime this week i'm going ot stay here with rose" i said and bella and alice smiled at me using her nick name. As i was walking to rose's room i passed emmett who had a huge grin on his face. I just chuckled and walked to the nurses station. I was talking to a nurse when rose started screaming. I quickly ran in her room, she was thrashing. "Rose. ros eits ok wake up sweety" I whispered in her ear and she sat up and clung to me. "Shh your fine sweety its ok, no ones going to hurt you here, shhh its ok honey relax" I whispere din her ear as she sobbe dinot my chest, esme walked in with the girls. "Rose honey we need to tell you something" I said and rose pulle dback very little she still had her arms wrapped around my neck. "My family and I want to adopt you, me and esme want to become your new mom and dad" I explained. Roses face lite up like a little kids on christmas. "YES!" She screamed. "Ok, ok, do you want to meet your siblings?" I asked as the boys came in the room. "Sure" She said and i pulle dhe rinto my lap and she faced the the family. Her smile grew biggger whne she saw alice and bella. "OK so theres your sisters alice and bella, your oldest brother emmett, then jasper and then edward and there mom right there" I said as she snuggled into my chest. "Ok guys i think you guys should head home get osme sleep and i will see you probably at the end of the week, and bella alice you can call in sick tomorrow if you wish to come visit rose" I said a si layed rose down. "Honey i'll be back" I said and left her room/

(roses pov)

I was havign the worst nightmar eof my life, james came ot the hospital and started abusing me. I woke up to carlisle whispering in my ear. I immedatley woke up and cloung to him. After awhile he told me that him and esme wanted to adopt me. I then got to meet my new family. I was so excted when isaw mrs, swan and hale would be my sisters. Daddy left and i curled into a ball, feeling pain in my lower abdomen again, i fel tthis pain yesterday at the house i thought it was just from him hitting me but he didnt hit me down there. A nurse came in to check my blood pressure and temperature but stopped when she saw me in a ball. "HOney are you ok?" She asked. "No can you get Carlisle please" I cried. "Sure honey, esmes outside waiting do you want her to come in while i find him?" She asked. "Ye splease" i signed and the nurse left and mommy came in. "Mommy it hurts" i cried. "Shh its ok honey, daddys coming" Mommy said as she sat next to me on my bed and lifted m up in her arms. "Honey your warm, do you want me to take the blanket off?" Mommy asked and i nodded. The coldness of her skin felt amazing to me. There was a knock at the door and then daddy walked in. "Babe whats wrong?" daddy aske dmommy. "Shes warm and she says it hurts and she holds her abdomen." mommy said. "Ok rose honey i need you to lay flat, i'm going to do a quick exam on your tummy ok?" Dadyd asked and i just nodded. Daddy pressed on my tummy and i fet the pain but worse. I started to cry and squirm under his touch. "Ok, your ok honey, i know what you have you have appendictis. I'm going to go book the OR." Daddy said and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

cj(Rose pov)

After daddy left i tried to get up but mommy stopped me. "Shh honey your going to be ok"Mommy said as she pinned me tot he bed as the nurse came and injected me withsomething that made me drowsy. I felt some one pick me up and thats all i remember.

(2 hours later)  
"Rose honey can you hear us?" i heard daddy. I opened my eyes and saw i was back in my room. "Hey sleeping beauty" Daddy chuckled. "Daddy when can i get out of here? I'm sick of hospitals" I whined. "Rosalie you will ge tout when i say youc an is that understood?" Carlisle said in a warning voice. "Fine" I said as i silently started to cry. "Rosalie please dont be upset" Carlisle said. "Get out" i said. Carlisle didnt move he stood there shocked. "GET OUT! I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU! I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. Carlisle gave me a sorrow filled glance and then left. I sat up and pulled my legs over the side of the bed. "Not so fast lil lady" I heard a southern accent say. I looked up and saw jasper. "Jasper i want to get up and walk!" I whined. "I know you do but its best if you stay in bed and heal, do i need to get alic eand we can do a threrapy session on you? or i can do it so i suggest you calm down and listen to dad ok" jasper said in a very soothing voice. "Fine but i want Ice Cream!" i signed. "I'll get you Ice Cream later ok, when dad has to go do a surgery then i will get you Ice Cream, but right now daddys coming back" jasper said with a small smile. "I dont want Carlisle in here" i said with anger. "Honey i'll stay here ok, maybe he will let you walk but you need to ask" jasper said and there was a knock at the door and carlisle walked in.

_**(Note:When rose is mad at carlisle she calls him carlisle but when shes not she calls him dad or daddy same thing with esme)**_

"Hi Rose" Carlisle said and i glared at him. "Ok rose serously why are you so crabby" Carlisle demanded. "I want to get out of here i hate hospitals there boring and they give me headaches, the smell is horrible and lights are to bright and every room is white! all you see is white! the doctors coats are white, the beds, white. Every little thing exceot the scrubs! atleast the nurse are colorful!" i said throuhg clenched teeth. "Ok i'm sorry honey, do you want to get moved to the Childrens Floor, its not white up there." Carlisle asked. "Yes please." i said and jasper gave me a knowing look as to say"Ask him" "Daddy i'm sorry i screamed but i just dont like being cooped up when we get upstairs can i walk around my room" I asked pleasently. "Dad i of course will be with her" Jasper said trying to help me. "Suire sweety, thats all you had to ask, now lets get you upstairs so we can get that headache to go away" daddy said as he wheeled my bed out of my room and into the elavator. Once the elavagtor dinged we got out and i was greet with the most friendly enviroment ever. The nurses all smiled at us and said hello. The room daddy put me in had whinnie the pooh on the walls. I gigled. "whagts so funny" Daddhy asked with a smile on his face. "I love whinnie the pooh" I gigled and daddy just laughed. "I got to go princess, i'll be back later with anthor doctor we need to do a blood test" Daddy said as he kissed my forehead and left. "Now can i get Ice Cream?" i asked impatiently. "Yes what do you wan ton it?" Jasper asked and i handed him a list. "Ok i'm afraid to open it so i will do it down stairs and alice will be up in a few" Jasper said and left. This was perfect i had a list for alice to. Alice came skipping in. "Hey squirt" She said as she kisse dmy forehead. "Ali can you do me a favor?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. "Sure sweety i'll be back in a couple hours with the rest for the family" Ali said and skipped out of the room. I did a mini happy danc eand jasper came in looking pissed off. "Your lucky the hospital ahs a ben and jerry for your Ice Cream and thats not even called Ice Cream thats called Creamzilla but actually they call it vermonster! that thing weights like 8 pounds! hopefully you can finish it in two hours!" Jasper said and mom walked in. "Jazz why are you yelling at your baby sister" mom asked and a male nurse brought in my ice cream. "Holy shit" mom screamed. "Thats why!" jasper said and mom turned towards me. "You better hope you father doesnt come down here, his surgery got canceled" mom said. "jasper give me the spoon!" i yelled and started to dig in when there was a knock at the walked in. "Rosalie lillain hale what the hell are you doing" Dad demande din a serous voice that scare dme and i started to cry. "Dad dopnt get mad at he ri'm the one who got her the Ice Cream she looked so pitiful dad, and i'm sorry" jasper said as he texted someone. "Ok fine but no more sneeking behind my back, and rose i talked to the director he said you may go home otnight as long as i take off the next two weeks to take care fo you but before you can go home i need to take you to , so in the wheelchair you go and jasper take ehr ice cream home and put it int he freezer for her, esme dear you can come with if you want" Daddy said as he helpe dme up and into the wheelchair." I'm going to take jasper home, alice took there car i will see you to at home" Mommy siad as she kissed my forehead. Daddy wheeled me through tons of hallways and finally we got off the elavator and there was no rooms there was practices, daddy pulle dup to one and the door said _ Snow, room 436 pedatrician. _Dad switched me around so i went in backwards. "Hello Carlisle, so this is rosalie i assume?" the nurse siad. "Yes this is rosalie, thank you for getting her in, on such a short notice" Carlisle said. "No problem, Elizabeth said you can go back, the first room on your right, she will be about ten minutes she had to run downstairs for acouple minutes." The nurse said and dad brought me back and brought me in a room. I started to shake violently i knew daddy could hea rmy heartbeat racing, they told me they were vamires after i tried getting up and there was no one in the room but daddy was far from my room about 10 feet and i went to fall but daddy caught me. "Rose honey calm down your going to be fine" Daddy said as he picke dme up and ut me on the exam table. I held on to his white doctors coat, giving him pleading eyes, not wanting to go trhough with this. "Rosalie let go" Dad said in a warning voice. I quickly let go and scooted back a couple inches from him. "Honey how much stuff is in your ice cream? dad aske dprobably trying to ge tmy mind of what was about to happen. "20 scoops of ice cream, a large brownie, three choclate chip cookies, four spoon fulls of four toopings and teo ladles of hot fudge, it weights almost eight pounds, its called the vermonster" i said. "think you'll finish?" daddy aske dwith a evil smile on his face. "not in the time they give you but in a coule hours maybe, and you guys will not touch it" I said but the last part i glared at him. "ok, like w ewould want to eat that disgusting stuff you call food" Daddy said and hten there was a knock at the door and i panicked. "Come in liz, your going to be fine rose." daddy said and a tall lady with black hair hazel eyes came in. "Carlisle and you must be rosalie" She greeted with a happy voice. "yes" I mummbled. "Ok were just going to do a normal exam, checking your heart,lungs,ears, throat and eyes but first height and weight and oh we'll need to draw some blood and you need to get caught up on your shots" She explained and i startd ot shake violently. "Honey calm down its ok, i'm going to be right here the whole time." Daddy said as he patted my back. We got done with the rest of the exam and then tot he part i hate with the needles. I started to shake. "Rose sweety your going to be ok" Daddy said as he picke dme u and put me in his lap and took one of my arms and held it out. "Please dont make me do this daddy!" i cried into his chest. "Honey your going to be fine, on elittle pinch and then thats going to be done" Dadyd said and i felt the pinch and i cried into his chest as he rubbed my back. "Ok she just needs one shot and then you guys may go" liz said as she got the needle and the syringe and i cried harder. "Shh dont think about it your going to be fine" daddy said and i felt coldness and then a pinch and then it was over. I got up and ran out of the room and out of the waiting room into the hallway and tot he elavator. I ran into the elavator and sat there in the corner. A doctor came in, once he saw me, he kneeled infront of me."Hi sweety, are you ok?" The doctor asked and i saw his name tagwhich said Dr.M Cullen"Yes just running away from my father, Carlisle' i sobbed. "Why are you running away from him?" The doctor asked as he picked me up. "He mad me get my shots and get blood drawn" I sobbed into his shoulder. The elavator dinged and we started to move. I looked up and we were entering dads office. There was a picture of dad and the docotr and at the bottom it said like father like son. i was about to ask him but the door opened and dad walke din. "O my god thank you dad for finding her!" Dad said as he took me. "No problem son, so this is my new granddaughter?" The doctor with black hair asked. "Yes ros ethis is your grandfather marcus" Daddy said as i yawned. " Daddy can we go home i'm tired" I asked as i put my head in his chest. "Sure sweety pie, dad you shoudl bring mom over tonight, and no we dont need to eat dinner rose knows about us, thank god aro and cauis are gone!" Daddy said and i hit daddys chest. "Can you please stoip talking i'm trying to sleep." I said as i yawned. "Ok,ok i'll see you later dad, ros ecan you say goodbye?" daddy asked. "By grandpa" i said and grandpa chuckeld and then daddy was walkign toward the car. Once we got in the car carlisle started lecturing me. "Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, why did you run away from me, you could of got lost, hurt or someone coould of kidnapped you!" dad yelled and i quivered in my seat and stayed quit until we got home. Once we did i bolted from the car and ran towards the door. Mommy opened the door and i ran into her arms. "Honey what happened?" Mommy asked as she picke dme up and took me to the living room. "Dad made me get blood drawn and a shot and thne i ran away and meet grandpa marcua and on the way home daddy yelled at me and it reminde dme of James!" i sobbed into her chest. "I know something that will make you cheer up, Guys bring them in"Mommy said and everyone came in with gave me a basket full of candy, emmett gave me a huge thing full fo stuffed aniamls, bella gave me ten stuffed aniamls, i got lip gloss from jasper, a box of candy,and a small basket with some candy, mom got me a basket with a small teddy bear and some art stuff, daddy got me a huge stuffed puppy and alice got me a get well basket with candy and some toys. "thank you guys"I said and the door bell rang and grandpa and i guess grandma walked in. Grandma had blondeish hair and was tall and had topaz eyes liek everyone else. "Hi rose, i'm your grandma chelsa" Grandma said as she kneele ddown so she was my eye level i ran into her arms and hugged her. Grandpa laughed. "No hug for the old man?" He asked and after grandma put me down i ran into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around. I giggled. My stomach growled. "time to feed the human" emmett chuckled and mom hit his head. "Honey there pizza on top of the stove for you" Mom said and alice came and lead me to the kitchen.. After i stayed up and talked but started yawning. Emmett came and picked me up as i started to fall asleep. He laye dme down and kisse dme "I love you squirt" he said as he left


	4. Chapter 4

Abused ch 4

(rosalies pov)

I woke up to a horrible back ache. I put it off as just how i slept and i got up and looked around my new room. It was hot pink and there was a desk with as laptop, flat screen TV, and had a bathroom connected to the room. I heard a knock and mom came in. "Honey your father wants you on bedrest today ok, i'll bring up breakfeast, dad will b ehome from work at noon its 10 now" She said as she got the remote for the Tv and got me back in bed and gave me the remote. I turned on disney channel and layed back. MOm brought in my food and i ate. At about 11:30 the pain got worse. "Honey were going shopping i expect you to be good ok?" Mom said as she kissed my fourhead. "OK love you" i said as she walked out of my room. After i heard the cars go down the drive i quickly got up and ran for the bathroom hoping there would be pain medicine in there and i also had to pee. Whne i wa son the toliet, when i pulled my pants down there was blood in my undies i freaked out. It was 12:15 at this point, i turned on the shower and put my bloody stuff in the sink and went to get in the shower. i was a bloddy mess. I had blood running down my legs. I heard the front door close and quick foot steps on the stairs then dads voice. "Honey i'm coming in" he said and i felt a drift of cold air and hissed. "Can you cloe the door please cold air doesnt feel good" i said as i was scruubing more blood of me. "Honey are you in the shower cuz your beeding?" dad asked. "Yes i went to the bathroom and my undies were soaked with blood, whats wrong with me" i Whined. "Nothing your fine, its just called your period, every month your body will bleed for about a week, the reason is cuz your utuerus and ovaries are gettign ride of the old eggs and lining so new ones can grow, its normal to start it bewteen 11-14, i'll go call mom and have her get you some pads and tampons, and midol. Midol is a pian reliever for the cramps,bloating and backaches." Dad explained as he got his cell out and talked to mom. After he was done he took my bloody clothes and went to go wash them. I got out of the shower and mom came in with a bag and took out about 5 packages and then a box of Midol. "Ok honey, lets get a pad on and then your fathe rand i want to talk to you" mom said as she told me how to put a pad on and then helpe dme get dressed into some comfy clothes then we went to dads office. "Ok, you should be embarrassed ot tell us when you get your pweiod, i can see if you tell your father but you shouldnt he deals withit girls on there period everyday. But still you shouldnt be embarrassed ok" Mommy said as she kissed my check. "And it will be easier if you tell us can then we can out it on the kitchen calandear and remind you a couple days before you get it" Daddy said as he sat down on the edge of his desk. "Ok so now i get to take you back to your room and explain which pads are for when, and show you how tampons work and then get some midol in your system" Mom said a sshe took my hand and lead m back to my room and sat us on the bed with the packages. "Ok these little ones wothout wings are called pantly liners, theses are for a couple days before your period and a few days after or you can wear them all month, the next ones are day pads, this is what your wearing right now, you wear them during your period and if theses are to thin for you just tell your fathe r or i and we will buyanthor brand, ok and th elast is night time, these are the ones that you will probabloy hate the most cuz of how bulky they are but you only wear them at night. And now for the tampon" Mom said and got a tampon and showed me how to use and then gave me some midol. "We'll be downstairs if you need us but we do expect you to come down" mommy said as she left and i sat in my room for a little while then i went downstairs. When i went downstairs everyone stiifened exceot mom and dad. Jasper looked at me and hissed. "Jasper NO!" alice shouted as she hit his face tog e thim out of it. "Rose i'm..." jasper started but didnt finishe because iw as running up the stairs to my room. I slammned the door and ran to the balcony and sat on the edge with one leg dangling over the edge and one on the safe side. There was a knock at my door and then it opened and dad walked in and looked everywhere for me and then looked up and say me on the balcony. "Rose dont" he screamed as he ran towards me and picke dme up. "I wasnt going to i was just sitting here thinking" I said bewteen tears. "Honey why are you crying?" Daddy asked. "You guys ar ein pain becaus eof me jasper and them want to drink me dry, they want to kill em becaus eof my stupid period, there vampire insticts come out, becaus eof me you guys are in pain" I sobbed. "Shh honey you just took them by surprise, they'll get use to it, i promise you that they will ge tuse to it" Daddy said as he kissed my forehead soflty. I nodded my head, and layed it down on his shoulder and softly fell asleep in his arms.

(a week later)  
today was the best day! my period stopped and i got to go swimming in the new pool, only one problem i cant swim.


	5. Chapter 5

Abused ch5

(rosalies pov)

"Come on rose! Lets get changed and into the pool!" alice yelled. I sat in my room with the door locked. "Why dont you guys go i will join later"I said through the door. "Fine, but jasper wants to talk to you." ALice said and i got up shakily and opened the door. Jasper glide din and took me in his arms giving me a comforting hug to calm my nerves. "Sweety why are you so scared and nervous" Jazz asked as i went to look at the floor but he put his finge runde rmy chin making me look up. "I dont know how to swim" I whispered but i knew he could hear me. "Honey you could of just said that, dad can teach you, you just need to ask him, but right now he wants to talk to you" jasper said as daddy came in and i ran to him and hugged him. He knew this action well, i've done it alot in the past week." honey whats wrong?" he asked as he picke dme up and sat with me on his lap. "I cant swim, can you teach me?" I asked nervously. Daddy chuckled and i pouted at him. "Of course sweety pie, now go ge tin your swim suit, i wont tell alice or shes going to make you wear a bikinni" Daddy said as he flinched at the last part, as i did. "ok" I said as i got up and went to the bathroom and put on my purple one piece mom bought me, After i wrapped a towel around me, i walked out of the bathroom. Mom was next to dad now, dad was in his swimtrunks and mom was in a one peice like me but hers was white. "come on honey" Daddy said as he took my hand and lead me to the pool, whixh was in the basement. Everyone was already there. Emmett and edward where playing in the deep end, alice was dipping her feet in with jasper by her took my towel and daddy helped me down on the floor to dip my feet in the water. Daddy sat next to me as did mommy. The water was warm, but it still scared me. Flashes of my childhood came to me. I tried to stop them but i couldnt i was wehimpering but then daddy got me out of them. "Shh honey its ok, nothings going to happen with 7 vampires around you" Daddy said as he slid in as did mommy. "Come on angel i'll catch you" Daddy said as he put his hands out. I slide in and felt daddy grabby my waist. I could barley fell the bottom and that was in the middle of the pool. Dad started walking towards the deep end and i held onto his back. "Ok sweety its ok, i'm just going to have you float on your back" Daddy said as he layed me down in the water and held onto my back. "Goos job sweety, i'm going to take my hand away" Daddy said and i felt his hand leave and i started to go under. I freaked and jumped into daddys arms. "Shh rose its ok, your fine, nothings going to happen" Daddy soothed as he put me back in the water. "Honey your fine see, i'm not even touching you" daddy said as he had his hands in the air in front of us. I started to kick and move my arms. I started to get closer to emmett and further away from dad. "See rose your fine" Daddy said as i reached emmett who picked me up and hugged me. "I love you rose" he said and kissed my lips. I stood there shocked but then kissed back. Daddy cleared his throat. "Emmett not now atleast wait till shes 16, thats only 5 years"Dad scowled and i glared at him. "Rose, your my soul mate, you will see for yourself when you get changed" Emmett said as he nizzled my neck and licked it. "EMMETT! KEEP IT RATED G!" Mommy screamed as she hit his head and you could hear the "thunk". "ow mom stop that hurts!" emmett hissed. "Oh my poor honey" i said as i kissed his moaned into my lips and dad came and ripped him away as mom did the same. "LET ME GO NOW!" I screamed as i kicked and bit. Mom accidently let go and i went under. I tried to swim up but i couldnt, i felt cold strong arms grab me and pull me up. I couldnt see anyhting but i felt being layed down on a towel. "Rose honey, stay awake" I heard emmett say in a pitful tone that broke my heart. I reached for his arm but felt something else. Emmett grabbed my hand. "emm..." i started buit got cut off when i started to cough up water. "I'm here honey, relax" emmett said as he kissed me softly. "emmett will you quit! its so disgusting" Daddy scowled. I sat up and pulled myself into emmetts arms and started crying. " Sweety whats wrong?" emmie asked as he rocked me back and forth. "This brought back way to many memories of James" I sobbed into emmetts chest as i felt someone rubbing my back and taking me in the arms away. "NO!" I screamed as i tried to get back in Emmies arms. "Shh honey its ok, its just me" I heard a southern accent say and i panicked knowing what he was going to do. "I refuse to talk" I said as jasper brought me into his office and sat me down. "Honey you need to start talking about theses thinks so u get them out fo your mind" jasper said as alice came in and the family sat outside the door. "Fine if you must know, james took me to the beach and threw me off the La Push cliffes into the water. I didnt know how to swim i went under nearly drowned until a life gaurd saved me and i was taken to the hospital, after got discharged james screamed at me in the car and then when we got home he hit me and gave me spanking saying "How could you be so stupid and jump off the cliffes" My mother beleived him and got mad at me. There happy! you got me upset! and i'm leaving!" i said as i got up and walked to the door and walked to my room and slammed the door and screamed and cred into my pillows. I heard pounding on my door and the famly shouting "LET US IN!" "NO leave em alome i dont want everyone in here i want to be alone to think" I said as i cried more. I curled into a ball and went under my bed. I saw the door open, i opened my window before. I saw emmetts feet, my whole room smelt like perfume and thye could probaly smell the bloody pads. "DAD HER WINDOWS OPEN! I THINK SHE JUMPED OUT!" Emmett screamed as he jumped out my window. Dad came in and sat on my bed and he stepped on my hand. I whimpered, my bed shifted and then dad was kneeling and had his head on the floor. "Rose come here" he said as he reached for me. I screamed and scooted back. I say memoried of james. "Rosalie get out from there and come by me" Daddy said but i saw james. I say mommys flip flops and tatto on her ankle and then she was on the other side trying to get me out. "Rose honey its ok, its just mommy and daddy" Mommy said as she reached for me and got me but i struggled, she let me go and i flung myself to the wall were they couldnt get me. "Shh rose its just daddy" daddy said but i still saw james. I started to shake voilently and i hit my head and i felt blood. I saw jasper walk in. "Rose honey its ok, your ok, dad edward went to go get emmett" Jasper cooed but whispered the last part. I whimpered but scooted closer to them. "Good girl rosie. your ok baby" Daddy said as he slowly reached out his hands. I still saw james but james didnt have short hair. After i reminded myself that i calmed down and scooted until daddy could reach me and he grabbed me and brought me out. "I'm sorry dadyd, i thought you were james" I cried into his chest. "your ok, its ok sweety, but i need to look at that cut on your forehead" Daddy said as he sat me on my bed and pulled my hair back. "Your going to need some stitches" Daddy said and emmett walked into my room but turned and jumpe dout again. I started to fell bad and cry harder. "Shh honey he hasnt hunted in awhile, its not your fault" Daddy said as he picked me up and walked towards his office. Mommy followed us and looked sad. We got to dads office and mommy came and put my hair in a ponytail. Daddy came over with some equipment and i whimpered. "Shh ts ok, esme hold her hand, i need to numb the area" Dad said as bella was next to me. Daddy was blocking my view. I felt a pinch an then my forehead went numb. "Honey can you fell me poking you?" Daddy asked. "No" I said and daddy got to work, i sat there with mommy talking to me and holding my hands. "Your doing such a great job, sweety, maybe we willt ake you out for ice cream" Mommy said and daddy finished. "Ok we're done, now lets go get you some ice cream since you didnt even cry" Daddy said as he picked me up and walked down the stairs and to the car. I got ice cream and then we went home. Whne we got there emmett had a huge grin on his face as did everyone else except dad and mom who were standing there looking nervous. "Emmett what did you do?" mom asked slowly. "Oh i just got some surprise for rose." emmett said


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett still had a hilarous grin still. "Emmett what did you do?" Mom asked. "Oh nothing, rose sweety why dont you go look in the closet over there for your sweater you look cold" Edward said and i did fell cold. I went over to the closet and opened the door and two orange tabby kittens ran out and a golen retriever. "O MY GOD!" I screamed as i kneeled on the floor and the puppy started to lick my face and the kittens rubbed against my legs and the one climbed my back. "Thank you so much guys!" i said and emmett came over to me. "Honey lets go show you the rooms, there one for the puppy and kittens, and you get to name them" Emmett said as he picked up the kittens and i picked up the puppy as we walked upstiars with mom and dad on our heels. "ok i know the puppy room is huge and has alot of cages but thats so if you want to get anymore puppies." Emmett sad as he walke din and gasped there was about 7 cages and toys everywhere and in a corner baskets of toys and treats and food. "ok so heres her collar" Emmett said as he leaned over and brought the collar and put it on her. "I'm going to name her Roxy" I said as i set her down and we walk out to the room next to door. "Ok i know thatits not the best color but we didnt have time to paint it and so we just got blue stuf" emmett said and we walked in and there was toys everywhere and there was baskets with toys, treats, and food. "Heres these two collars ones a male and the other female." Emmett siad as he snapped the collars on. " Tigger for the male and mishka for the female" said as i set them down and went to walk out of the room but fell over the kittens toys."Nice emmett if she ends up in a cast we blame it all on you" daddy said as he picked me up and ran to my room as emmett ran after us. "Not fair! dad!" emmett yelled when he got locked out of the room. "Yeah no fair dad, come on let me hang out with emmie plz" I begged as i went for the door. "Fine but no kissing, your to young!" Dad said as he gave me a stern look and i ran to the door and opened it. I jumped into emmetts arms and kissed him. "ROSALIE!" Dad said as he went to run but i screamed at emett to run which he did. We ran and ran. We were climbing a tree when we noticed dad stopped following and stood at the bottom with his hands on his hips. "What getting tired old man?" Emmett asked as he sat down on a branch with me in his arms. "Emmett if she falls its your fault, now come back down here and lets go home so rose can have dinner unless you want to deal with your mother being a momma bear because her baby didnt eat dinner" Dad said as he looked up at us. My flip flop fell off my foot and hit dad right in the face. "Thats it little girl your in for it now" Dad said and started to climb the tree. Emmett sat there until dad was about six feet away and then started climbing down the tree branches. I screamed as we dropped from the trees. "Emmett becareful with her!" dad yelled as he climbed down chuckling. Emmett dropped to the ground. I started to laugh and jumped off his back and ran. I was running when someone caught me. They started to tickle me and i started ot laugh. I looked up and daddy was holding me. I snuggled into his chest. I was just getting comfy when dad nearly fell. "Emmett!" he growled and put me down on a log near the house and attacked emmett. I giggled at the boys playing. "BOYS THATS ENOUGH STOP THIS INSTANT!" Mom screamed. The boys stood straight up. " No go in the house now!" she ordered and hit both of there butts. I got up from the tree and followed but moved out of the way from getting my butt just chuckled and marched me to the kitchen where she sat my butt down and gave me food. "mommy i'm bot hungry" i said as i pushed my plate back."Honey at least eat half of your sandwhich" Mommy said and gave me have the turkey sandwhich. I ate it and then excused myself to go to bhed and get ready fro school in the morning.


End file.
